Shattering Rainbow
by DustyFall
Summary: AU Modern Kaoru has everything she wanted in life: anchor on Channel Two Dusk News and the man of her dreams: Kenshin Himura. Her happiness is short-lived: her rainbow of a life soon shattered. Who can bring it back?
1. Emma

Shattering Rainbow  
  
2/12/2004  
  
To the inspiration for this fic: MissBehavin. Thanks for giving me this idea! (At least to write a Kaoru/Saitou story)  
  
And to the rest of my very nice reviewers who have review my pervious stories! You guys are the best! ^^  
  
Please enjoy. Please excuse this short first chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And that concludes Channel Two's Dusk News at 6 o'clock. This is Emma Kido, and as you all know, tomorrow night will be my last night. It has been a wonderful sixteen years in this spot, but I'm leaving my seat in good hands." The woman winked into the camera, "Thank you and good night Tokyo!"  
  
Applause filled the spacious newsroom. Emma Kido was the famous Japanese news anchor on Channel Two. She was the Japanese female version of America's CBS Dan Rather, and now she was retiring.  
  
Emma returned to her small office. It was empty now; its bright walls that had been pasted with numerous articles were now bland and white. She glanced out the window, how she would miss this view of the city.  
  
"Emma?" A soft woman's voice came form the doorway.  
  
Emma spun around and smiled brightly, "Hey! Came to see your new room?"  
  
The other woman nodded, "I know it must be hard for you..."  
  
"Nonsense. Now I have time for my grandchildren." Emma beamed, "You're definitely are the person for this job, you know that right?"  
  
"Emma... you're my mentor... I can't think anyone who would be better as anchor."  
  
"Don't be so humble. You earned this job..." Emma glanced at the other woman's face, "Anxious about your first day?"  
  
The other woman nodded solemnly, "I'm afraid I would be able to live up to what you have done."  
  
Emma grinned, "I was too... fear of living up to my predecessors."  
  
"You had it harder though, the first female anchor in a prime time major network news."  
  
Emma smiled, "Let's take a walk... I'll be able to give first hand tips."  
  
The other woman gladly accepted, "It's a life dream."  
  
"It was mine too... my reality... and soon to be yours." They walked along the hallway, being greeted by various people.  
  
"You know you were my inspiration..."  
  
Emma chuckled, "Of course... you've told me before."  
  
"But I felt I should tell you why..." Emma perked up, interested. This she had never heard before and was eager for a brief look into her companion's world. "I turned on the television on night before dinner, and there you were. You were so confident and... nothing short of great. I was memorized by your skill and precision, your empathy and passion..."  
  
Emma shook her head, "It's all experience dear. That's all it is."  
  
"You've got talent." The woman implored.  
  
Emma shook her head again, "Yes I did. But you, you have a fierce determination." Emma's eyes rose to the sky. Her arms made a dramatic swept over the city, now beginning to twinkle with lights, "You're destined to great things."  
  
"And this is the greatest of all." The woman said quietly, understand Emma completely.  
  
The two women stopped in front of the lobby. The large picture that hung from the ceiling that had Emma's face on it for sixteen years was coming down.  
  
Emma turned her head, tears glistening. "It was a good run." She said softly, "You deserve it. I guess I'll be seeing your face up there tomorrow... and as long as after that."  
  
The woman gazed as Emma's face was rolled up, "You're coming back to visit, right?"  
  
"Just to see your first day!" Emma's face broke into a grin, "You'll do fine."  
  
The woman check her watch, "I need to go."  
  
"Right. It's the BIG day tomorrow." Emma gave a sly smirk.  
  
The woman was already half out the door.  
  
Emma called back, "Congratulations!"  
  
The woman turned back, head tilted in confusion, "On what?"  
  
Emma rolled her eyes, "Silly... Congratulations on your wedding Kaoru Kamiya... or should I now say Himura?"  
  
"Emma... thank you SO much." Kaoru smiled, "It's not every day you talk to your idol, and even get congratulated on the coming wedding. You coming?"  
  
"I did RSVP." Emma winked, "I'll see you tomorrow morning Mrs. Himura."  
  
"I'm not yet... but I'm close." Kaoru called back.  
  
Kaoru entered the street, hailing a cab. She glanced into the lobby, to see the workman start to put up and new picture- hers.  
  
"I'm close to getting everything I've always wanted in life."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi! This is my new story... my baby. So I'm taking this slow... with all the schoolwork and three other unfinished stories. It might take a while to update... but I'm going to update.  
  
It's not a Kenshin/Kaoru... it's actually going to be a Kaoru/Saitou. See how it plays out! (~.^)  
  
Want to talk: Dustmorning is my screen name  
  
Thanks for reading and it would be very much appreciated it you left a review! ^^  
  
No flames... constructive criticisms please! ^^  
  
DustyFall 


	2. Wedding

Shattering Rainbow  
  
2/21/2004  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue.  
  
+Review Responses+ (I'm so happy I got so many!)  
  
Kakashi-fan: Just wait and see how the pairing plays out! You're on the right track! ~.^ Thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
LittleDragon5: I sure hope it will be interesting! Thanks for reading! ^^  
  
MissBehavin: Thank you once again for the idea! As always, thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
Imalefty: I like the title too... took me a while to think of one. Thanks for reading! ^^  
  
Clemen: I'll tell you a funny story... I was walking to class and I fell down the stairs and sprained my ankle. I'm now in those annoying crutches. And then I read your review... I'll try to take care next time! ^^ Great advice though! Thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
Lyla: Thanks for reading! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you invited her, Kaoru!"  
  
"Misao... chill! Megumi isn't that bad!" Kaoru patted her hair.  
  
Misao Makimachi scoffed, "Right... she just wants your position as anchor. She only got to be weatherperson."  
  
"We were roommates in college!" Kaoru protested, checking her dress in the mirror.  
  
"So? She's now your rival." Misao implored, her purple hair floating above her face, blue eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"Shut up Misao... it's Kaoru's big day." Yumi Komagata popped her gum. Her black hair was pulled back elegantly, revealing a pretty delicate face with dazzling turquoise eyes. It was no wonder she was one of Tokyo's most sought out models.  
  
"Why don't you, you anorexic model!" Misao shot back.  
  
"Right back at you, Miss shady accountant."  
  
"I'm a controller... get it right!"  
  
Kaoru was reading the paper, "Hey... it says right here that woman that are controllers are ranked 2nd in not being able to get dates."  
  
(A/N: Self-explanatory as to why... it actually is true...)  
  
"Whose side are you on Kaoru?" Misao stamped her foot fuming.  
  
Yumi smirked, "Is that why you lost Aoshi?"  
  
Misao steamed red, "Why you-"  
  
"Hey everyone!" Sano's voice rang through the dressing room.  
  
Kaoru glanced over at the clock, "Is it time?"  
  
Sano grinned, "Yeah... and I'm ta lucky guy walkin' ya down the aisle."  
  
Kaoru smiled, "I can't believe this is the day!"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She had meet Kenshin Himura at the zoo. He was with his son on some son- father bonding; she was with her friends. His son wandered off and he went on the elephant ride, in which Kaoru tumbled from her elephant into his arms.  
  
It was definitely love at first sight.  
  
They spent that whole afternoon together, and Kaoru knew they were meant to be.  
  
There was just one problem; he was married to Tomoe, Kenshin's high school sweetheart.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
It took three more years and Kenshin's cunning lawyer to get a divorce.  
  
Now Kaoru would have everything she wanted in life and plus. Kenshin's 16- year-old son Kenji would be living with them.  
  
Kaoru didn't really like Kenji; he was fiercely loyal to his mother and angry with his father and new stepmother. But Kaoru had Kenshin, and she would be fine with Kenji. She couldn't blame him anyhow.  
  
Music played from the hall.  
  
Yumi had gone down the aisle, Misao soon to follow. Kaoru gripped Sano's arm tightly.  
  
"Ya'll be fine." Sano whispered as they headed down the aisle.  
  
Everyone looked in awe at Kaoru; she was breathtaking in her white pearl dress that had belonged to her long-dead mother. The earring she wore were the ones her now-long-dead father had given her mother as an engagement gift.  
  
She held her head up high. This was her day.  
  
The church was decorated in light blue and white, giving it an airy spring feeling. White lilies of the valley seemed to fill the hall and float down from the ceiling.  
  
Kaoru noticed Emma and her husband among the guest and grinned.  
  
She looked up towards Kenshin, but was caught by the vibrant yellow eyes of the tall thin man beside Kenshin. She had never met this man; a man she only could assume could be Kenshin's best man.  
  
His eyes narrowed as she swept her gaze over him. She ignored the strange feeling in her stomach to look at Kenshin, her husband.  
  
Sano gave a silly grin as he handed Kaoru to Kenshin.  
  
She didn't hear the priest speaking; she only felt Kenshin's hand holding hers.  
  
This was their moment.  
  
Kenshin had said his 'I do.'  
  
And Kaoru opened her month to say hers... except they were caught on the tall thin man again. Who was this creepy strange man?  
  
She shrugged it off and said softly, "I do."  
  
And she meant it with all her heart.  
  
It was the happiest moment of her life.  
  
Nothing could take her down.  
  
Her mother always told her to find that rainbow, and she had found it; along with a pot of gold.  
  
(A/N: I'm not a good wedding writer... the last on I went to was ten years ago, my piano teacher's... so I don't really remember it...)  
  
***  
  
Kaoru watched Kenji sulk in the corner of the ballroom. She almost felt bad for him.  
  
Kenshin wrapped her arms around her waist, leading her towards a tall brown haired man, "Kaoru dear... this is my boss, Hiko."  
  
Kaoru nodded politely, even though she found Kenshin's boss arrogant and bossy. So much for the best ophthalmologists in the city, who also owned the best practice in the whole city. Kenshin was only an optometrist there.  
  
A voice cut through towards Kenshin, "I'm going back to office."  
  
It was that tall yellow-eyed man that had been next to Kenshin during the wedding.  
  
"Wait..." Kenshin grabbed the man's elbow.  
  
The man looked exasperated, "What now? Haven't I done you enough favors?"  
  
"Kaoru... met Hajime Saitou." Kenshin swept his arms cheerfully, "Graduate of Princeton University in the United States, Tokyo's most brilliant lawyer, and most of all, my best friend."  
  
"HEY!" Sano cried leaping over, "I-I thought-..."  
  
Kenshin just smiled as Sano fumed, "Sano... you're a good friend too. Saitou and I have been friend since..."  
  
"Second grade." Saitou muttered glancing towards the door.  
  
"He's like a brother to me." Kenshin explained to Kaoru.  
  
"Don't say that in public." Saitou snapped, "I've got work to do anyhow."  
  
"Uncle Saitou! Uncle Saitou." Kenji came running after the tall man stalking out.  
  
"They're close... Saitou's good with kids...especially his godchild." Kenshin said to Kaoru, "He just doesn't like to show his sentimental side."  
  
Kaoru nodded, watching the doorway and Kenji animatedly talked to Saitou. Saitou affectionately patted the boy on the head and walked away.  
  
Kenji came back, a little more cheerful than before. Kaoru was about to go talk to him when Misao intercepted her.  
  
Misao was in tears; Kaoru wondered why. She had seen Aoshi take an excited Misao outside...  
  
Misao bubbled out, "Aoshi... he's... he's... getting married!" She bawled loudly.  
  
"To who?" Kaoru looked around to see Aoshi Shinomori plant a kiss on the lips of a black haired brown eyes girl as they dance on the dance floor. His azure eyes sparkled as she brushed his black hair out of his eyes. On the woman's hand sparkled and diamond engagement ring. "Who is she?"  
  
"The lowest life on earth." Misao wept bitterly. "She took him away from me..."  
  
Aoshi led his fiancée out of the ballroom, as Misao slumped over the table.  
  
Kaoru glanced over, taking a closer look at the woman, "That's May Arita..."  
  
Misao sobbed loudly.  
  
Yumi rolled her eyes, "She didn't take him away from you... You only dated Aoshi in 6th grade! For a WEEK! Sheesh... and your still crushing on him!"  
  
Kaoru sighed, "May and Aoshi are high school sweethearts, homecoming royals, class couple... they've been together like forever!"  
  
Misao only sobbed louder. Yumi rolled her eyes and whispered to Kaoru, "You think its ABOUT time Aoshi asked May..."  
  
Kaoru nodded, "I thought he would do it a WHOLE lot sooner."  
  
Kenshin beckoned Kaoru, motioning it was time to go, "I'll deal with... this..." Yumi pointed to Misao.  
  
Kaoru silently thanked her friend. She and Kenshin left the reception, heading to a fancy hotel room... just for the night.  
  
Kenshin had a high school reunion the next night, and Kaoru would begin her job as Channel Two's Dusk News Anchor.  
  
As always, Kaoru grabbed the remote the turned on the television at 6 o'clock for the Dusk News.  
  
"Must you do that?" Kenshin asked, "Let's go swimming."  
  
Kaoru waved him off, "It's Emma's last night... and besides... it's a ritual for me now. You go."  
  
Kenshin sighed. It almost seemed like Kaoru put Emma and her job before anything else...even him.  
  
But right now he just watched the news.  
  
It was their night...  
  
***  
  
"Have a nice time Kenshin." Kaoru kissed Kenshin quickly.  
  
"Remind me why I need to leave SO early." Kenshin gripped Kaoru's arms tightly, kissing her again.  
  
Kaoru giggled, "You're picking Tomoe up... remember?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Kaoru had met Tomoe a few times and thought the other woman as snobbish and aloof, but at the same time very understanding and gentle.  
  
Kaoru didn't mind that the day after their wedding Kenshin was driving Tomoe to their high school reunion. What was so wrong; they had gone to the same high school? It was logical that they would carpool there.  
  
Which is what she told Yumi, who had a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Besides... I need to get to work." Kaoru applied her make-up carefully.  
  
"Kenji!" She called to her stepson who was flipping through the channels angry.  
  
"What!?" He hollered back.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kaoru glided out of the house, feeling like she was on cloud eleven.  
  
Kenji watched the young woman walk out of the house before hurling the remote across the room. He was furious, at his father, at his mother, but most of all, at Kaoru.  
  
She was SUCH an air-headed naive woman who was barely eight years older than him, married to HIS father. What was wrong with them? Plus, she didn't cook, clean, or do ANY household chores... his father did them all... how did this woman live before they moved in?  
  
Kenji was snapped out of his daze by the phone ringing. He noticed that it was almost six now and Kaoru would be on the news soon.  
  
He reached over and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	3. Day One

  
  
Shattering Rainbow   
  
Hi! AH!! I'm so sorry! I actually had this chapter rewritten, but then my computer had a virus and everything was lost... including all my in-work chapters. I lost SO much! *sob*   
  
And currently my internet is screwed up... I'm sorry I won't be able to read or review stories much... or read reveiws... I'm so sorry!! *stupid computer* ~Crying!!~   
  
Thanks for everyone who still reads... and reviews... I'm sorry... my life is SO screwed up....   
  
**_ +Review Responses+_**   
  
Carmen: Um... I'm not japanese nor do I understand the language... I'm never seen a program like this.... but it will be cool if it was like it! I mean... I'm sure this is a cliche plot. Thanks for reviewing. ^^   
  
MissBehavin: Yup... Kenji's having a hard time with Kaoru... see how their relationship plays out!Thanks for reading! ^^   
  
Imalefty: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far! ^^   
  
Starian Princess: Well... the phone call was just a trasition... there will be a VERY interesting phone call maybe this chapter or the next one that's going to make this story do a 360! Thanks for reading! ^^   
  
+++++++++   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Kenji, it's mom." Tomoe's soft voice came through.   
  
"Mom... you okay?" Kenji asked, worried.   
  
Tomoe smiled as she spoke, "Right, you know how reunions are... anyways... I called to tell you that your father and I and a couple old friends are at a nearby club... we'll probably be home late... tell Kaoru please."   
  
"Aren't you a **little** old for clubs mom?"   
  
"Are you implying something?"   
  
Kenji grinned, "Nothing mom. Have fun."   
  
"Buh bye!"   
  
Kenji sighed as he set the phone back on its cradle. Glancing at the clock, he flipped on the television to watch Kaoru's first day on the job.   
  
***   
  
"Hello Emm- Oh right... new girl."   
  
"She's pretty young."   
  
"I heard she got married over the weekend."   
  
"I hope she's the boast this company really needs."   
  
Kaoru walked down the hall like a mouse in a lion's den. She really didn't know what she was doing, or if it would go well.   
  
"Mrs. Himura! MRS. Himura! MRS. HIMURA!"   
  
Kaoru finally understood the person was calling for her. She turned around to see Enishi Yukishiro, the producer of Dusk News.   
  
(A/N: Tomoe and Enishi are NOT related)   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"You ready for this evening?" He frowned aat the young woman.   
  
Kaoru glared at him. How dare her think she couldn't do this. This was HER LIFE DREAM! She was READY>   
  
"I'm ready sir." She annouced confidently.   
  
"Good. That's what I like to hear." He smiled and walked downt the hall.   
  
***   
  
"You'll be fine Kaoru." Emma assured.   
  
"WE'RE ON in Ten...nine...eight... seven...six..." The switcher, Hana, annouced.   
  
The cameramen's hands were slowly and silently counting down the last five digits as the switcher relayed the seconds through the headset.   
  
Kaoru glanced up at the bright windows housing the backroom workers. Enishi, the producer shot a thumbs up, his normal cool facade slipped into a calm smile.   
  
Kaoru's eyes drifted to his left, to 'big boss' Makoto Shishio. He was watching her with keen eyes, holding Yumi's hand. No doubt he wanted to see how good she really was.   
  
Yumi grinned happily and waved. She motioned to the cameraman.   
  
The cameraman gave the signal and Kaoru put on her best smile.   
  
"Good evening. Welcome to Channel Two's Dusk News. I'm Kaoru Himura. It's nice to meet you Tokyo. I hope to be here for many years."   
  
The words on the screen rolled right off her tongue. She was told scriptwriter twins Tae and Sae Seikihara were amoung the most reknown in the world but how did they know how she spoke?   
  
The broadcast continued without fail.   
  
"Now to Megumi Takani with the weather. Is it going to be a sunny warm week Meg?"   
  
Megumi gave a slight scowl at the nickname but gave a fake smile as the camera aim on her, "Well Kaoru, this week will be most cloudy throughout... until Friday when it is due to rain.... Now as you can see here..."   
  
Kaoru relaxed slightly. It wasn't so hard...   
  
"Three school children disappeared from the playground this afternoon. Here is Suzume Kamiya with the lastest. Suzume?"   
  
"Well Kaoru. Tonight this tragedy has---"   
  
Emma came over, "Doing good."   
  
Kaoru gave a nervous smile, "Glad you think so."   
  
Emma gestured to Shishio on the top, "Don't worry. He likes you..."   
  
"You have so much faith..."   
  
Emma smiled and retreated out.   
  
The cameraman gave the signal and Kaoru opened her mouth again, "We'll be back after these messages."   
  
"Good job." The cameraman's head looked up at Kaoru, "You're a natural."   
  
"Thanks Anji." Kaoru gulped her water, nearly choking on it.   
  
"Twenty seconds..." Hana's voice broke through.   
  
Kaoru was back in her chair, "Welcome back."   
  
A loud ringing in the backroom sounded. Tae glanced at her twin, "You get that... I'll kept this script rolling."   
  
Sae reached for the phone. No one was relaly suppose to interrupt the most important news hour of the day unless it was to DIRE importance, "Hello?"   
  
The voice on the other end seems in a panic.   
  
"Slow down." Sae instructed.   
  
The voice calmed down, repeating the information slower.   
  
"Oh my--- Let me get a pen." Sae grabbed one out of her twin's hair, "Need this..."   
  
"Give me the names of confirmed dead.... Thanks."   
  
"Sae?" Tae looked at her sister's pale face.   
  
"Tae... I need to get this information downstairs and broadcasted before the end. When's the next break?"   
  
"Five minutes. But hurry!"   
  
"Right."   
  
***   
  
"I have to admit Enishi... she's good." Shishio nodded his approval.   
  
"Told ya'" Yumi smirked.   
  
"You did-" He was cut off when the door was flung open. Yumi toppled over onto Shishio who collasped onto Enishi.   
  
"Oh MY! I'm SO SOOORRY!!" Sae yelled as she fled down the hall, "News break...."   
  
Shishio groaned as he helped Yumi and Enishi up, "Who gave her the sugar?"   
  
"Shishio sir..." Enishi fumbled with his hands, covering his mouth.   
  
"What?" Shishio frowned at both his girlfriend and top producers who were both stifling giggles, "What?"   
  
"You actually cracked a joke during a broadcast." Yumi explained as Enishi slumped over the railing with laughter.   
  
Shishio rolled his eyes, "It's not the FIRST time... I'm not ALWAYS tense before Dusk News!"   
  
"Right..." Yumi and Enishi chimmed.   
  
(A/N: I need a little filler... sorry if you found that utterly stupid and boring)   
  
***   
  
"We're on in TEN...Nine...eight... seven... six..." Hana's voice faded.   
  
Kaoru smiled; almost over.   
  
"WAIT!" A shrilled cry broke the silence.   
  
Anji ignored the yell and continued just as Sae ran in and shoved a paper in.   
  
"News Flash." She said rushing out, breathless.   
  
Kaoru didn't have time to read it as she smiled brightly at the camera.   
  
"Before we go tonight... there are been a sudden urgent report."   
  
She glanced at the paper in front of her, "A fire blazes at popular club and bar Dancing Willows."   
  
***   
  
Saitou Hajime leaned back and turned on the small television in his office.   
  
He rubbed his eyes as he saw Kenshin's wife as the anchor.   
  
The phone rang in his office as he picked it up. His attention was mostly on the television... something about a fire at a club.   
  
"Confirmed dead are..."   
  
Kaoru seemed to freeze... but only for a moment. She looked lost, but then when she looked up again, she was all professional.   
  
"Saitou's office. Talk." He barked. He was in a short mood in the evening after a long day.   
  
"Mr. Saitou... it's about Mr. Himura."   
  
***   
  
What should she do... Kaoru blinked at the paper.   
  
She felt helpless... all her training it never came to this.   
  
Think Emma... what Emma would do.   
  
Anji shifted, nervous now that she had stopped for at least two seconds.   
  
Kaoru took a deep breath as she started on the list of confirmed dead.   
  
"There are so far fifteen confirmed dead, which is as follows: Kenshin Himura, Tomoe Himura..."   
  
***   
  
Kenji grabbed the phone off its ringing hook.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Well... that's one sad chapter.   
  
I was thinking about the Rhode Island club fire that killed a bunch of people. So sad.   
  
Yeah... I don't think club open so early... not sure... I can't get in anyways... too young.   
  
Stay tuned. There is more to come.   
  
Please read and review! ^.^   
  
Sorry about the short chapter....   
  
HTML is still... baby steps for me. >  
Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if this moves too fast... the original version is wiped out....   
  



	4. Goodbye

  
  
Shattering Rainbow   
  
Hi! AH!! I'm so sorry! My life is really busy now... but I'm still writing!   
  
Happy reading!   
  
**_ +Review Responses+_**   
  
Kakashi-fan:Thanks for reviewing! Yup... Kenji is probably going to stay with Kaoru... I'm not too sure... that's what I'm writing in this chapter! You'll see! ^^   
  
Imalefty: I'm so glad the last chapter has surpassed your expectations. But I'm not that good of a writer. I hope this chapter is just as well written as my other chapters. Thanks for reading! ^^   
  
Starian Princess: I had to kill Kenshin off... it wouldn't be a Saitou/Kaoru pairing is Kenshin was still around now would it? ~.^ Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy! ^^   
  
MissBehavin: As always, thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. Happy reading! ^^   
  
AbsolutelyNoSoliciting: Here another update. I hope you enjoy! *Please don't shoot me!* (j/k) ^^   
  
Khaos_Angel: Aww... I'm so glad you liked this story! Thanks for reviewing! ^^   
  
Rose1216: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like the story! ^^   
  
+++++++++   
  
===================================   
  
_Must not all things at the last be swallowed up in death?   
  
-Plato, Dialogues, Phaedo (427 BC - 347 BC) _   
  
  
_Tears are sometimes an inappropriate response to death. When a life has been lived completely honestly, completely successfully, or just completely, the correct response to death's perfect punctuation mark is a smile.   
  
-Julie Burchill_   
  
===================================   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
"Hello?" Kenji's voice crakced with emotion.   
  
"Kenji, I'm sorry." The low dark voice on the other side spoke.   
  
Kenji felt his world spin, and stop. He felt lost, alone in the world, unwanted, left drifting in a place a nothing, "Un-unc-cle Sa-Sai-t-t-tou..." He stammered, "It--"   
  
"True." The tall lawyer heaved a sigh. Sensing the boy's panic an shock, he spoke quickly, "I'll be there in five. Don't go anywhere. And don't do anything stupid." He added as a final thought.   
  
Kenji hung the phone up and collasped onto the couch. His parents... gone...   
  
***   
  
Saitou slammed the brakes down hard, nearly plowing into a black sportscar that was parked in the alley way of the Himura home.   
  
He fumbled for the keys to the house; Kenji was probably 'out of it'. After shoving ten different keys into the lock, one finally fit and Saitou clamored into the house.   
  
He searched around for the light switch. It wasn't completly dark, but dim enough for Saitou to trip on something while reaching for the switch.   
  
Kenji groaned as light flashed into his eyes, "Agh..." He blinked several time before realizing peircing golden eyes above him, "GAH!" His head flew up smaking Saitou right in the nose.   
  
The other man gripped his nose, growling at the teen. "What? Never see me before?"   
  
"No." Kenji replied cheekily, "That's so scary..."   
  
"Hn." Saitou scrunched his nose a few times in irritation.   
  
"Uncle... I had the weirdest dream... I was watching the news, right... and Kaoru was the anchor.. and she said..."   
  
"It wasn't a dream kiddo." Saitou flipped his lighter, watching the flame burn. He closed it with a click, and reopened it.   
  
It was the only sound in the quiet room.   
  
Kenji sank back into the coach. Uncle Saitou was bluffing... he had to be. Soon his parents would appear, laughing at the joke they played. He would be annoyed at them; but they would be home. It was all a joke.   
  
But Uncle Saitou wasn't laughing.   
  
Kenji whimpered, "What will become of me?"   
  
Saitou raked his hands through his dark hair, "I'll check with office tomorrow. Now how about some dinner?"   
  
***   
  
Kaoru pushed her way out of the building; it was so suffocating in there.   
  
Everyone was saying, "Oh I'm so sorry." Pft! What did they know about her?   
  
"Miss Kaoru... your driver is here."   
  
One of the perks of being the Dusk News anchor, her own driver. She was glad she wasn't driving home; her mind was elsewhere now.   
  
"Name's Akira Miss Kaoru. Let's get you home. Must be a tough night." He closed the door after Kaoru stepped in.   
  
You have no idea, she thought.   
  
***   
  
The smell was delightful in the house. Kaoru slipped off her jacket and warily walked in. "Kenji?" She asked softly. Poor kid, losing both his parents in a fire.   
  
"Here." Came a cold voice.   
  
Kaoru was wiping her tears away, stiffened at the sound of that voice; wasn't that...   
  
"Saitou Hajime, Mrs. Kaoru... we met at the wedding."   
  
Kaoru nodded as she surveyed the dining room. "Oh...right."   
  
Kenji was stuffing his face. Kaoru noticed his eyes were red and swollen. She remembered she wasn't the only one with problems and grief... he had lost both his parents. Saitou motioned for Kaoru to eat.   
  
She tiredly plopped into her seat and began to eat. She gave a weak smile, "What take-out is this? It's very good."   
  
Saitou snorted, "I made it."   
  
"YOU CAN COOK?" Kaoru was surprised.   
  
Saitou rolled his eyes, "And I heard you can't." He snapped.   
  
Dinner resumed in silence. Kaoru finally spoke, "What now?" Her voice was depressing. She broke down into tears, sobs racking her small frame.   
  
"I'll make arrangements... for the funeral... and other things. Kenji will stay here for now... until I can located Tomoe's sister."   
  
"You must be kidding me." Kaoru looked up through her tears, "I'm NOT taking care of _ that_ brat!"   
  
"HEY-" Kenji's protest wa cut short.   
  
"Mrs. Kaoru." Saitou barked. This was just ** beginning** to get on his nerves. He rubbed his temples in fustration. Kaoru looked up, tears still streaming.   
  
Saitou shot her a glare. He didn't care if she was crying or not; it simply was not the time for useless arguements. He rubbed his temples again, "We're all going through some tough times. Bear with it. That's all I ask for. I'll handle the rest."   
  
His voice was icy, but Kenji could feel his uncle's pain from his words. Saitou was hurting; he just wasn't about to show it.   
  
Kaoru was stunned. She watched as Saitou grab his coat and storm out of the house.   
  
Kenji regarded Kaoru with cool eyes, "I'm not a kid. I don't need you." He sneered. With that, he pushed back his chair roughly. Kaoru winced at the sound. Kenji walked to his room and slammed the door.   
  
***   
  
Kaoru was alone... entirly alone. She laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. For a day she had her pot of gold... her rainbow of joy. She only had a piece before it was all taken away.   
  
WHY was life so cruel to her?Why must she endure this torture?   
  
She waited for Kenshin almost three years... and when she finally got him... he was only hers for a day.   
  
She picked up the photo of her and Kenshin by a lake.   
  
They were so happy. She ran her hands over his smiling face.   
  
How happy had she been...   
  
***   
  
"Come on! Go home! You look dead."   
  
"I'm not." Saitou retorted.   
  
Okita Souji rolled his eyes, "Not **yet** you mean."   
  
"Go home Okita. It's like two in the morning!"   
  
Okita grabbed Saitou wrist, "Which is excatly why you're going home. It's two in the morning."   
  
Saitou jerked his hand away, "I need to get Himura's papers in order." There was some mumbling complaining about Himura this or Himura that.   
  
"There's still tomorrow.. well... I mean.... later today." Okita commented.   
  
Saitou picked up the paperweight that was sitting on his desk. He tossed it up and down, smirking, "I wonder if this will go through your head."   
  
Okita rolled his eyes; Saitou was just threatening him, but now Okita could take the hint that Saitou wanted to be alone. Perhaps it was better for Saitou to face his demons alone. Okita reached for his bag, "Bye." He yelled as he hurried home.   
  
Saitou let the smirk fall from his face. It was like he aged ten years in a minute. The eyes were dull yellow, dark rings around them. The eyes screamed for relief. Saitou rubbed them; he had no intention of resting.   
  
His mind pounded for rest but he worked on. The tapping of the keys and the shifting of papers were heard in the office by the night watchman who shook his head in wonder.   
  
***   
  
"Wake up Sleeping Beauty!"   
  
Saitou jerked up from his chair, "I was just resting my eyes!"   
  
Okita rolled his eyes, "Take the day off man!"   
  
"I'm sure the stack of papers made a great pillow!" Someone who was pssing by hollared out. There were chortles following the comment.   
  
Saitou ran his hands over the edge of his letter opener. Okita eyed the katana shaped steel item cautiously. Saitou wasn't in a very good mood now, judging by the twisted looks on his face.   
  
"Coffee Mr. Saitou, Okita." A young woman appeared at the door. She handed Okita a cup, placing Saitou's cup on his desk. Saitou narrowed his eyes on the mug. The secretary tapped her nails, wondering if her boss was going to say anything to her. He didn't move.   
  
The woman took this chance to pull Okita towards her, "So Okita..."   
  
Okita groaned inwardly, why were so many of the women of the firm insist on talking to him?   
  
"It's Mr. Souji." He replied firmly.   
  
The woman shot him a hurt look, "Well Mr. Souji..." Her tone grew seductive. She placed a hand on his shoulder, running it up and down. Okita merely looked at Saitou, , his eyes pleading for help.   
  
Saitou mumbled something incoherent at his secretary. The woman frowned, "Excuse me sir?"   
  
Saitou was not in the mood to play games, "You're fired." He barked.   
  
"Sir this is total-"   
  
"If you MUST know Arata Eto... I've had enough of you 'throwing' yourself at the men of this firm. Many of them have complained to me about your behavior. Many have also told me thier wives are not too fond of you, including yours Okita." Saitou pointed to the door, "Out you go Miss Eto. Have a nice day now."   
  
The woman flew into a rage, shrieking, her hair wild around her face. She reached for something to vent her anger on and snatched up the letter opener. Frantically, she gripped the letter opener close to Saitou's neck. "I'll kill you!"   
  
Saitou rolled his eyes; he always **had ** to hire the crazy ones. He nodded his approval at Okita.   
  
Okita twisted her wrist, sending the letter opener clattering on the desk. It spun in a circle, throwing beams of light all around the room. Okita swore he saw a tortured look in Saitou's eyes. The woman twisted out of his grip and bent to pick the little katana up. A larger pair of hands closed over it first.   
  
Miss Eto looked up to see blaring golden eyes, "Get out." The voice hissed. This time she complied.   
  
Saitou took a deep breath as he sat back in his chair. "I always get the crazy ones."   
  
Okita smiled, "So what's this about my wife? Does that mean I can..."   
  
"You still can not marry my niece." Saitou shifted through his papers.   
  
"But you-"   
  
"Out."   
  
Okita sighed, defeated. He turned to leave.   
  
"Find me a new secretary too... preferably one not totally insane... I know that hard these days."   
  
Okita grinned, "Sure... no problem..."   
  
***   
  
Kenji walked into the school yard, head low. His bright red hair hid his face.   
  
"Hey Kenji!" Yahiko Myoujin waved his friend over, "How'd you been holding up?"   
  
"Okay." Kenji muttered.   
  
"So you're going to be with your step-mom?" Tsubame Sanjou asked. She was Yahiko's girlfriend.   
  
"As of right now." Kenji replied impassive.   
  
"Oh..." Tsubame fell silent.   
  
Enji Mishima soon joined, having been dropped off by his older brother, "You okay Kenji?"   
  
"Just peachy." Kenji remarked.   
  
"Hi Kenji!" Another voice said quickly. "How are you?" Uki Higashidani asked. She was very concerned.   
  
Kenji glared at her, "FINE! WILL EVERYONE JUST STOP ASKING!?"   
  
For the remainder of the day Kenji was stone cold and silent. No one spoke to him, not knowing what to say to a boy who had lost both his parents.   
  
Tsubame found Uki in the bathroom sobbing her eyes out; apparently Kenji blowing up in her face had hurt the poor girl.   
  
For a day, Kenji, one of the most popular guys in the school isoluted himself from the rest of the school and everyone left him alone. Everyone seemed to know of his grief, but no one understood it.   
  
Kenji threw his bookbag into his room. He did not notice Saitou sitting in the living room with Kaoru, going over different papers. Kenji grabbed an apple from the refrigerator and hurried out. He need space to think.   
  
Saitou excused himself. Kaoru watched him leave after her step-son. She reached for her cell phone and dialed. A few short words were exchanged.   
  
***   
  
Kenji rushed along the busy streets. He needed so time away from.. people... happy people...   
  
Saitou glimsped red hair; Kenji's. He followed down an alley.   
  
Akira inched the car forward, "Miss?"   
  
Kaoru watched as her step-son and lawyer headed down the alley. The car had been following the pair for serveral blocks. Kaoru got out, since the car was too large to get through the alleyway, "I'll call again."   
  
Akira nodded and drove off. Kaoru looked around, seemingly losing sight of the two men. She saw Saitou's head weaving in and out of the crowd and quickened her step.   
  
***   
  
Kenji breathed a sigh of relief. He was sitting under a shaded tree in the park. He like to come here and think; with no one around him.   
  
He knew he had been a nasty person that morning; the way he spoke to Uki. He couldn't help it; no one was going through the same thing he was!   
  
There was a gnawing hole in him, eating his heart away from its depth. He had always looked to his parents for support, both of them. To have they taken away was like his carefully built foundation was crumbling. Every breath he took hurt, knowing they would never take another. Every tear was worthless; it wouldn't bring them back.   
  
"Kenji."   
  
Kenji knew the voice, "Uncle." He opened his eyes. He was suprised to find his stiff uncle sitting crosslegged on the ground next to him.   
  
"Nice view from here." Saitou said calmly. He unconsciously flipped his lighter. He had stopped smoking, bit now his habit was flipping the blue lighter.   
  
(A/N: Has anyone seen in Digimon Tamers (Season 3) that sunglasses guy, Yamaki or something, is always flipping a silver lighter? That's were the idea came from.)   
  
"Go away." Kenji replied. There was no response. Kenji repeated, louder, "GO away." He was getting annoyed, who did Uncle Saitou think he was? He didn't know the pains of the boy. "GO AWAY!" Kenji vented.   
  
There was still no movement from the taller man. Kenji turned around in anger, but his anger disffused once he saw Saitou's eyes.   
  
Kenji looked away in distress. Maybe he wasn't the only one suffering. Uncle Saitou had lost a friend, one whose friendship spanned about three decades.   
  
"Funeral is this Sunday." Saitou's voice was devoid of emotion.   
  
Kenji sat there, ripping grass and tossing them into the wind. "What am I suppose to do there?"   
  
Saitou leaned his head back to gaze at the bright blue sky, "Say good bye."   
  
***   
  
Kaoru could see the two sitting under a tree. She decieded not to disturb them.   
  
She glanced at her watch; it was nearly five. Perhaps she would go to work early. Work would take her mind off her heartache.   
  
She could feel all the sypathetic eyes on her as soon as she walked in. "Married on Sunday, widow on Monday." People whispered to one another.   
  
She could also see the skeptics. Many had accused her as a 'gold-digger', seeing she professionally annouced her husband's death on air.   
  
She was hurt; did true love not exsist today?   
  
***   
  
Saitou and Kenji made it in time to watch Dusk News. "Who's better, her or Emma Kido?" Kenji asked.   
  
Saitou frowned, "Mrs. Kido was a lot better than Mrs. Himura in her younger years. Your step-mother is a little too impassive. Mrs. Kido communicated to her veiwers and was friendly and interesting to watch. Mrs. Himura is too stringent."   
  
"Yeah... she's too tense." Kenji noted.   
  
They watched in silence for a few minutes.   
  
"How do you think she's holding up?"   
  
"Bet she's crying inside. She was only married for a day." Saitou replied. He felt sorry for Mrs. Himura; her marriage to Kenshin lasted a day and ended tragically.   
  
***   
  
Sunday was a sunny bright day. Everything seemed joyous. Birds were chirping, flowers were opening, welcoming the breeze. The wind froliced with tree leaves. Everything was blissful except the occupants of the small funeral home.   
  
There were two closes caskets, Kenshin and Tomoe. They were to be lain side by side. Kenji shook what seemed like an endless amount of hands.   
  
Kaoru had collasped half an hour into the ceremony. She was escorted out.   
  
The service was soporific. Kenji dozed off a few times, only to be awaken by pious Kaoru who had returned.   
  
***   
  
The guest filed down the stairs to the cemetery. There were two grey headstones. Women became to cry into white tissue. Men were whispering among themselves.   
  
Kenji watched in solemn eyes as the caskets were lowered. He looked to his uncle, stupefied to see one lone tear fall from the tawny eyes. His face though, remained inexpressive.   
  
His eyes roamed to Okita, another family friend. Okita's arm was around a lady Kenji had once seen in Saitou's family portrait: his neice.   
  
They finally came to rest on his step-mother. She stepped forwrad and placed a white rose on his mother's casket. She leaned over his father's, planting a kiss and the flower on top.   
  
He walked over and placed a white lily on his mother's. His traced his hand over her name. Coming to his father's, the feeling of resentment and anger filled him. It was soon dissipated, knowing his father was never coming home. He turned around, and fled. He couldn't do it; not here.   
  
He ran and ran, heart pumping, eyes wild. His hand still held the lily for his father's casket. He halted under the tree.   
  
Saitou's firm steps stopped close to the teen. Kenji glanced at his uncle. The man looked old. For the first time Saitou looked tired and caustic.   
  
The tree was overlooking a small poud with a flowing river. Kenji leaned over it. Saitou watched the teen drop the white lily, letting the current take it away.   
  
Kenji turned to his uncle, eyes glistening, "I'm saying good bye."   
  
Saitou's eyes were fixed on the white lily, flowing away. His eyes closed for a lasting thought as his lips curled in a bittersweet smile.   
  
_Good bye... my brother._   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Well... here's to another chapter. *cling* (Nah... it wasn't that great a chapter)   
  
Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
Please do review! I'll try to get another chapter up before I go on vacation.   
  
Have a nice day! ^.^   
  



	5. Fallen

  
  
Shattering Rainbow   
  
So busy... no time at all! (.  
One last thing, in response to reviewer "me" :   
_Death? Why this fuss about death? Use your imagination, try to visualize a world without death! . . . Death is the essential condition of life, not an evil.   
--Charlotte Perkins Gilman _   
  
How could I? I do not feel I need to explain why they died. Death is a part of life, and I feel that too little stories involve the natural state of death. Death is all around us and I truly feel that I need to show that in my stories. Not everyone's lives can be 'happy happy joy joy' and cliche romances. (By the way, I like Tomoe. I have a great respect and admiration for her character.)   
  
Happy reading everyone! .   
  
===================================   
  
_ When one door of happiness closes, another opens.   
--Helen Keller   
  
_ ===================================   
  


  
The dinner table to devoid of words. There was only the claging of chopsticks meeting the porcelain bowls.   
  
Kaoru sat on one side of the table. Kenji faced her, thoughtfully chewing on his rice.   
  
"Kenji..." Kaoru begin.   
  
Kenji narrowed his eyes slightly, "What?" He was irritated. She didn't like him, so why should he bother with her?   
  
"Nevermind..." Kaoru shrank back into the recesses of her mind.   
  
Kenji cast another disapproving look, "Then don't keep saying my name."   
  
Kaoru was silent of a few second, then her face flooded with resolve, "Look here kid!" Her voice was firm.   
  
"Don't be calling ME a kid. What about you? You're like what? 8 years older than me? And what? 12 years younger than my dad? That's disgusting!" Kenji blasted as he pushed back his chair.   
  
Kaoru jumped up, "SHUT UP! I can't stand you brat!"   
  
"Oooo! Is that the best comeback you can think of Miss-High-And-Mighty-Since-I'm -On-TV?"   
  
"I don't see how with wonderful parents like Kenshin and Tomoe would have a spoiled rotten ill-mannered kid like you!"   
  
"Psh! You're to talk! Look how your parents raised you! Affair with married men... How many other married men have you had an affair with?" Kenji countered, the taunt flowing from his tongue.   
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. They filled with tears as she dashed from the apartment.   
  
Kenji, by this time, was having a guilt trip, but he wasn't about to go after her. Frankly, he was only speaking the truth.   
  
"More papers here sir. And a phone call from a Mr. Karubo on line three sir."   
  
Saitou ran his hands through his hair, "Thank you Minako."   
  
The young secretary bowed, leaving the stack of papers on the left corner of his desk. Left was in, right was out; as it was for the left handed man.   
  
He punched the blinking three, "Hello? Mr. Karubo?"   
  
_"You can call me Jiro Hajime. After all, we ** are** cousins." _   
  
"Whatever. So how is the practice down in the country?"   
  
_ Never better. You should come down here, partner with me." _   
  
"You know I can't leave my city."   
  
_"City boy... forever at heart."_ The man on the other end chuckled.   
  
Saitou rolled his eyes, "Right... I guess you'll always by the country farmer at heart too."   
  
_ "And proud of it."_ Jiro annouced.   
  
There was a brouhaha outside. Saitou could hear the shouting, even with his oak doors shut tightly.   
  
Jiro heard it too, _ "What's going on?"_ He remarked.   
  
Saitou forgot about the phone call for a second as he strained his ears to attempt to figure out what was going on.   
  
_ "Hajime?" _   
  
"I'll call you back." Saitou slammed down his phone. He was striding towards his door. His hand gripped the handled and pulled hard. The pressure that had been on the door fell through. Saitou caught the falling Mrs. Himura from splitting her head open.   
  
Kaoru let out a loud scream. Saitou found the moment to drop her like a heavy suitcase.   
  
Minako came rushing after the woman. She grabbed Kaoru's failing arms, "Sorry sir. She pushed me off my chair and demanded to be let in."   
  
Kaoru was fighting like a caged wild animal. Her hand back slapped the young woman in the face who was talking to her boss. Her body was twisting from the woman's grasp. Her breath was coming with whacked sobs.   
  
Good... the woman was gone. She didn't like the woman at the front desk. She was here only for one purpose. She kept flailing her arms.   
  
"You look like a fool... quite unbecoming of famous TV anchor." A chilling voice called out.   
  
Kaoru stopped, letting her arm fall by her side. She turned her gaze to the man seated comfortably in the large chiar behind the desk. A thin smirk graced his long face, holding a silver digital camera in his hand.   
  
Kaoru blinked, before she lunged for it. Saitou calmly watched as Kaoru slammed her foot into the desk.   
  
Giving up, she snared at him, "I didn't come for this."   
  
He was reading a folder, ignoring her, "You don't have an appointment. Get out."   
  
"No. I didn't come here for nothing."   
  
"You've already made a scene. Get out."   
  
Kaoru blinked, thinking about her image in the public eye. People were bound to know who she was... it didn't matter. "You take Kenji."   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, not looking up.   
  
"We just don't... work...."   
  
"You just happen to be his legal guardian. I can't take him. You signed the papers."   
  
"I didn't think..."   
  
"Do you ever think?" Saitou snapped, throwing down the paper. He had just about enough of her, plus the phone call from Kenji ten minutes before her scene. "I got you out of a big mess. No one knows you had an affair with a married man... think of what the public would have done... your career would have been shambles. I arranged the divorce. I arranged the wedding and the funeral. I keep your accounts... Have YOU ever stopped and thought about things? Or do you just do spur-of-the-moment live-life-to-the-fullest things?"   
  
"I..."   
  
"You.." He sneered. "Kenji called me."   
  
Her eyes narrowed, "I knew it. You would always side with him."   
  
He leaned back comfortably into his armchair, "I do." He replied.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Why not." He pulled open a drawer and began searching for something.   
  
"You hate me."   
  
"Do I?" He smirked as he found the pen he had been looking for.   
  
Kaoru reply was firm, "You do."   
  
"How so?"   
  
"I can tell... by the way you look at me.... I'm nothing more than a 'scarlet woman' to you; one that ruined the life of your best friend."   
  
"Did I ever say that you ruined Kenshin's life?"   
  
Kaoru faltered, "But.. you..."   
  
"Eh." There was a heavy sigh, "You made his life harder, yes. You made his home life shambles, yes. You...." He drifted off.   
  
"What?"   
  
"It is not wise to speak ill of the dead." Saitou said to the window.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You didn't ruin Kenshin's life. You brought him back to life almost... his work, his family, his wife began to weigh him down. It began to beat down on him. His eyes were dull and dim most of the time, for only one they glowed; Kenji." He continued to glace out at the open sky, "Until you..."   
  
Kaoru began to speak, but Saitou cut her off again.   
  
"Maybe you reminded him of his mother... you're a lot like her. Maybe it's your youth that had him drawn to you like a moth and light. Whatever the case......"   
  
"Mr. Saitou? Mr. Huang is here to see you." Came the voice from the door.   
  
Kaoru took her leave. Saitou only had eyes for the sky.   
  
Kaoru wasn't in a good modd when she walked into the office.   
  
Enishi didn't seem to be in a better one himself. He was snappish and impatient. The crew was frantically running around, obeying his every order.   
  
"You're late." He yelled at Kaoru. His attention was diverted to a cameraman, "NO! NO! Not there... wait.. thsoe lights are broken... get them fixed NOW!"   
  
"Oh take a chill pill." Kaoru muttered.   
  
"Something you would like to say to my face Miss Kaoru?" Enishi hissed.   
  
Kaoru muttered it again.   
  
"Say it to my face or shut up."   
  
"Go take a chill pill." Kaoru fumed, equally sore.   
  
The room went silent.   
  
All eyes were on the new girl. Who did she think she was? Boss may be in a bad mood... but she had no right to tell him... he was BOSS!   
  
Enishi's voice was firm, "Mrs. Himura I believe you can find yourself another job." He turned around, shouting more orders.   
  
Kaoru blinked, "What?"   
  
Enishi didn't even reply, "Megumi!" He called out, "Congrats on your promotion."   
  
Megumi shot Kaoru a sly smile, "Thanks you sir." She stepped passed Kaoru, "I want your stuff out of MY office tonight."   
  
Kaoru carried to last box into the cab. She didn't have a driver anymore. She didn't even have a job.   
  
"MRS. HIMURA!" A young woman rushed over.   
  
Kaoru recognized her as May Arita, Aoshi's fiancée. "May." Kaoru nodded.   
  
"I.. heard about you losing your job... I'm sorry."   
  
"It's alright. Is there something you wanted?"   
  
"Um... well... I run my own new station. It's fairly small, on cable channel 31. I was wondering if you would like to anchor the evening news. Broadcast is only an hour. It doesn't pay much... I mean... its just me and a couple of guys. None of us are good in front of the camera..."   
  
"I woudl love to." Kaoru answered. It wasn't like she was doing anything else.   
  
"Thanks." May handed Kaoru a slip of paper, "Come here tomorrow. If you don't like it, it's okay to back down."   
  
Kaoru watched May walk away.   
  
She stared at the address. She sighed as she got into the cab.   
  
From big screen to a tiny cable...... when had she fallen so low?   
  


  
I'm so sorry about updates. Ideas weren't coming to me!   
  
Plus school is KILLING me. Blah.. plus someone attempting to burn our shcool down. Stupid.  
  
Happy reading. Please review!  
  



End file.
